


The Prancing Pirate Tavern

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Faris, the uncertain future looks brighter through a haze of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prancing Pirate Tavern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PearlRose86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlRose86/gifts).



> Prompt: Faris leaves the throne of Tycoon so she can be a pirate once more. But first, she decides to best Bartz in a drinking contest. I'd love to see something fun and silly, with humor coming at Bartz's expense. It can be on their journey or right after the game's end, but I'd like to see the group of four just having fun, hanging out in a bar and being friends--what do they do when the threat of saving worlds isn't hanging over their heads?

It had started as a game to be won, or a challenge to be met, or _somethin’_ , mostly friendly but not quite.  That was hour ago; the spectators had all gone home or retired to their own flagons... Reina had fallen asleep, uncomfortably across Faris’ lap, and they called an intermission for her to carry the Queen to a proper bed upstairs.  After that, although it hadn’t quite ended on a draw, the competition had died forgotten.

No longer hindered by _hit for hit_ , Faris was on her third mug after the fact, augmented with shots of what she had remaining in her personal flask.  Butz was still nursing his first.  They were both unrepentantly, unabashedly drunk.  Faris was a modest drunk; in fair contrast, Butz simply got more talkative.

“You know, I’m sorry it’s over.  Kinda.”  Butz hiccuped, hesitated, then shrugged, before adding, “In a way.”

Head propped against her fist, Faris sluggishly quirked an eyebrow.  “Ye’re sorry ye ain’t in war with some ancient tree causin’ death an’ destruction, wantin’ to drag everythin’ down into th’ primal Void?”

“I don’t miss the death and destr _hic!_ ”  Butz cleared his throat.  “Destruction.”  He waved his mug at nothing, or the entirety of creation.  “But... now there’s Tycoon and Bal and the rest of the world and you...”  For a moment he squinted at the wood grain of the table, then turned the cockeyed stare at Faris.  “I mean, you’re... you are leaving, right?  Reina keeps saying this stuff about you, but...”  Uncovering the heart of the matter, perhaps to himself more than to his skeptical companion, the man drooped.  “I just, I guess... I’ll miss you all, is what I’m saying.   And I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“Do tha’ thin’ ye do,” Faris scoffed, hand dropping to the table.  “Ye travel around, fight evil, maybe ye’ll find one o’ them old thin’s like Exodus and have t’ take ‘im down a notch.  Who knows how many the likes o’ _him_ are kickin’ around.  Meanwhile...”  She licked her lips and sighed.  “Play hero.”

“Sounds easy when you say it that way.”  Butz’ smile faded as abruptly as it had come.  “But... you’re going back to pirating, right?”  Faris hadn’t thought about it, honestly, but at half-past-midnight, pissed in a tavern, it sounded good, so she nodded.  All at once, she missed the waves on the sea.  Butz was giving her a look like he'd tried to figure out something flapping about in front of his face, and for once he sounded almost sober.  “So what happens when we end up on opposing sides?”

Faris didn’t even need a minute to think on that one.  Even to her hazy mind, the answer was obvious.

“Then we settle it, jus’ like this.”  Faris raised her mug for emphasis; staring at it, she shrugged and took a hearty swig.

“Some test of skill,” Butz snickered.  Able to stifle it for a mere moment longer, he burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the few remaining patrons.  Before long, Faris joined him.

 

 _  
**the end**   
_

**Author's Note:**

> I can always spare some fluff for drunken pirates. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
